Bakugan New Vestroia: Sleepover Madness!
by OtakuGeneration4
Summary: Julie invites the Resistance to her and Runo's sleepover, and craziness ensues! I use the word "akward" a lot in this fic... owo This is my first fanfiction, so please review!


It was a bright and sunny day in Japan, and a certain girl was busy doing her job.

"I'll have a glass of orange juice, please!"

"Alrighty! And what would you like?" the girl asked, switching her attention to the other customer.

"Oh, I'll just have water." they said.

"I'll be right back with your orders!" smiled the girl. She walked into the back room of the resturant. "Dad! We need some orange juice and some water!"

"Alright Runo sweetie!" her father swooned.

_Ugh. My dad's so annoying sometimes! _Runo thought. Her Dad handed her two tall glasses and she took them over to the counter.

"Julie!" Runo called.

The peppy white-haired girl rolled over on her skates. "Yeah?"

"Take these to table five." Runo told her.

"Alright!" Julie picked up the glasses and turned.

"Oh! And Julie!" Runo said.

"Yeah, Runo?"

"Don't spill them!" Runo yelled.

"Don't worry Runo! You're such a worrywart!" Julie stuck out her tongue and slid over to table five.

_One of these days she's going to drop something..._ Runo sighed.

After a long day of work, Runo and Julie were heading over to Julie's house for a sleepover, but then they heard someone running up behind them.

"Julie! Runo! It's me, Dan! Wait up!" a voice huffed from behind them.

"Dan?!" Runo cried out. She spun around to see Dan, Marucho, Shun, Mira, Baron and Ace running after them.

"Oooh!~" Julie squealed. "Dan!~"

"Why are you here, Dan? Aren't you supposed to be saving the Bakugan in New Vestroia?" Runo questioned.

"We were! But then this huge portal opened up in front if us, and we thought we were being called back for something important!" Dan explained. "So, what's so important?"

Runo looked at Julie. Julie looked at Runo.

"We have no idea! The most important thing going on here right now is a sleepover!" Julie said. "Oh. My. Gosh! I have the **best **idea!"

_Oh God no... _Runo thought.

"You should all join us! We can have one big SLUMBER PARTY!"

"Sounds cool!" Dan agreed.

"Whatever Master Dan does, I'll do too!" Baron decided.

"Um... I think that if nothing urgent is going on here, we should get back to New Vestroia..." Mira said.

"I'm with Mira on that one!" said Ace.

"I think that spending some time with our friends would be a great way to unwind!" Marucho added.

"I don't really think that a sleepover is as important as saving the Bakugan, Marucho." Shun sighed.

"It's decided then! We're all going to my place!" Julie (quite forcefully) said and grabbed hold of Ace's wrist, and with the other hand, Mira's wrist, and dragged them off. Dan took hold of Shun's wrist and ran to Julie's house. The others followed closely.

Once the brawlers were at Julie's house, Julie made them all sit in a circle in whatever they would normally wear to bed.

"Alright, people! We're gonna play Truth or Dare!" Julie declared.

Everyone's eyes filled with dread and fear. Julie just smiled.

_She's __**Satan**__!_ Runo thought.

"Since I started the game, I'll go first!" Julie decided. "Hm... Dan! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Dan grinned.

"Alrighty... I dare you to kiss Baron's ass... LITERALLY!" Julie smirked.

At that moment, both Dan's and Baron's faces went bright pink.

"Julie!" Dan groaned. "Pfft... Fine!" He strode over to Baron (who was sitting on the opposite side of the circle) and made Baron stand up. He then bent down and quickly kissed his ass, then ran back to his spot.

Ace snickered. "That was too good! Hahaha! I'm not letting you forget about that one, Dan!"

Dan blushed. "Come on! It was a dare! I would never... GAH!"

Everyone in the room burst out laughing (at Dan's expense).

"Feh! Baron, truth or dare?" Dan ignored his other friends and focused his attention on the younger boy

"Dare! If you were brave enough to take a dare, then I am too!" Baron quickly ate his own words after he saw the evil glint in Dan's eyes.

"I dare you to **beg** Mira to spank you!" Dan cackled.

Baron's eyes widened. "M-master Dan! I'm not sure if I -"

"Didn't you say you were brave, Baron?" Dan taunted.

"R-right... Um..."

Everyone in the room stared intently at Baron and the girl to his left.

"Mira! I want you to - I **need **you to spank me! I've been very bad!" Baron choked out. His face was red as a tomato, just like Mira's, AND everyone else in the room's.

"Ahem... Um... Your turn, Baron..." Dan said sheepishly, regretting what he had just put his friend through.

"Alright!" Baron smiled, almost as though the last two rounds hadn't happened. "Runo! Truth or dare?"

"Since the last two dares have been pretty akward, I'll go with truth." Runo decided.

"There was a giant explosion..." Baron started. "Only you and two people of the opposite sex survived. Who would those two be, and why?"

Runo thought for a moment."Dan... and Shun. Dan because his fiery spirit would keep the group going, and Shun because sometimes, Dan is too much!"

Baron sighed. She had responded easily! He wanted it to be harder to answer, with juicier results. Maybe next time!

"Hm..." Runo scanned the room. "Marucho! Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Marucho responded.

"What quality about Shun do you dislike the most?"Runo grinned.

Marucho looked up at the older boy on his left. "Hm... Well... You're pretty quiet sometimes, Shun. But that can be great when we have so much hot-headedness in our group! I just wish you were more open at times."

Shun and Runo nodded.

"Julie! Truth or dare?" Marucho asked.

"Dare!" Julie declared, pumping her fists.

"I dare you to sing 'I'm a Little Teapot', with the dance moves, infront of the group!"

"Yay!~" Julie cheered, then stood up and began to sing. "I'm a little teapot, short and stout..."

A minute or two later, Julie had sat back down and was ready for her next poor, unsuspecting victim.

"Mira! Truth or dare?" Julie swayed from side to side playfully.

"Um... Dare?" Mira wasn't 100% accustomed to this game, or just how cruel Julie could get with her dares.

"I dare you and Ace to strip down to your underwear, then put on blindfolds and remove the rest of eachother's clothing with your teeth!" Now this was a triple score for Julie. Not only was she humiliating more than one person with a single dare and that everyone was getting more and more afraid of her by the second, but she would also get to see... Things that would be pleasing to see, like getting a new couple (these two were a couple she decided, whether they knew it or not) to start making moves on eachother!

Mira exchanged horrified looks with the teal-haired Vestal to her left, and then slowly began to take off her jacket, as though she wasn't quite sure whether to follow up with the dare, or run away.

After two minutes of watching akward stripping, Julie took two of her dad's ties and tied one around Mira's eyes and one around Ace's. Then the akwardness amplified, for neither Vestal wished to move an inch. They could feel the eyes burning through them. They had no choice but to follow up with the dare.

Ace leaned forward and took hold of one of the red-head's bra straps with his teeth and pulled it down. Mira leaned down and got hold of his boxers with her teeth and also pulled down.

Ten minutes later, the Vestals had finished undressing each other and had put their clothes back on. Julie was giggling like a maniacal fangirl in the corner and everyone else was looking at the couple wide-eyed.

Mira cleared her throat and asked the next person.

"Ace, truth or dare?"

"Uh... Dare, I guess." Ace shrugged.

"I dare you to sit in Julie's lap until either yours or her turn!" Mira dared.

"...Fine." Ace shot a glare at Mira and then moved into the girl on his left's lap. "Happy?" His face turned from grumpy to evil as he decided his target.

"Shun, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Shun said calmly. Obviously he wasn't afraid to answer any question... At least maybe not yet.

"If you had to make out with anyone in this room, who would it be and why?" Ace questioned.

"I wouldn't really care who, because it would probably be a dare." Shun replied. "Baron, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth this time..." Baron drifted off, remembering the akward events of the times he was involved in dares.

"What would you say is each players' best physical characteristic? This includes you." Shun asked, although he didn't seem the least bit interested in what the answers would be.

"Hm..." Baron thought for a moment. "Master Dan's arms are really strong, and he really trains hard! Mira, Ace and Runo's hair is all so cool! Julie has really neat eyes, are they black, grey or blue?! Master Marucho has such a cute little face, and you have that really cool antenna... I guess I like my hair, too!"

_That was a boring response... _Julie thought. _But does he really think my eyes are pretty? He's so sweet!~_

"Ace, truth or dare?" Baron looked at the older boy expectantly.

"Truth." Ace answered the question quickly, then realized what he had said.

_Please don't ask about anything embarrassing! _he prayed.

"Who was your last kiss, and who kissed who first?" Baron smiled evily. He knew the answer because he had accidentally stumbled across the scene and Ace had sworn him to secrecy. But now it wouldn't really be **him **sharing, would it?

Ace's face went cherry red, and he looked down.

"Come on Ace! Tell us!" Dan shouted in-between laughs.

"Oh Ace! You look really embarrassed, maybe we shouldn't... Hah! I can't keep it in! Tell us!~"Julied grinned.

"Guys, it's his private-" Mira got cut off by the group's teasing and laughing.

"It was Mira..." Ace quieted before finishing his sentence, so the others had a hard time hearing.

"It was MARUCHO?!" Runo cried.

"No, it was-" Ace tried to explain, but then...

"MYLENE?!" Dan interrupted.

"**NO,** it was... Mira... And she kissed... Me...?" Ace's statement sounded more like a question, but the group understood it was a statement, and all turned to the now red-faced girl on his right.

"**Anyway**," Ace continued, getting off of Julie's lap, "Julie, truth or dare?"

"Truth!~" she responded happily.

"Hm..."Ace was going over the possibilities when Mira leaned over and whispered something in his ear. "Should I...?" Ace quietly asked Mira.

"Yes."Mira nodded.

"Okay then... Who's the most attractive person in the room based on looks...?" Ace glanced as Mira, who gave a thumbs-up.

Julie scanned the room. "I find all three of the guys my age in the room at least a certain level of handsome... But my attention has usually been focused on Dan or you... I'll go with Dan because I 've always had a thing for Dan!~" Julie replied. The fact that she mostly liked Ace for his muscles and brawling abilities went unsaid.

At this response, Mira realized she had been holding her breath and let out a sigh of relief. _I'm glad it's not Ace, I don't regret getting Ace to ask!_

"Dan! Truth or dare?" Julie asked with a sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Bah... I'll go with truth for once!" Dan decided.

"Heheh... Have you ever fantasized about anyone in this room? If so, who was it/were they and what was the fantasy about?" Julie's sweet smile changed into something a lot more mischievous and scary.

"Uhm... I guess I have! Runo and Shun were always the main focus..."

"And what were your...fantasies...about?" Julie interrogated the brunette.

"Uhm... Sex." Dan said bluntly.

Both Runo and what Shun's faces went and akward shade of pink. Everyone else burst out night was full of akwardness and embarrassment!

"Runo! Truth or dare?" Dan's face was full of excitement.

"Dare!" Runo answered.

"I dare you to blow a rasberry on Marucho's stomach!" challenged Dan.

Runo stood up and walked to Marucho, she plopped down next to him and blew a rasberry on his bare stomach. Marucho couldn't stop himself from laughing at the weird vibration that was making his belly tingle. Runo made her way back to her original seat, smiling.

"Mira! Truth or dare?" the blue-haired girl asked her friend.

"Truth!" Mira didn't think that truths could get too bad. Mostly, she was right. Unless Runo had a really interesting truth... This round wasn't going to be that juicy.

_Everything's been so intense and dirty... And Mira's dare was HARSH! I think I'll just ask a light, fun question to change things up. _Runo decided.

"What's your favourite party game and why?" Runo giggled as she asked this, it sounded so childish! Had Mira ever played and party games she would know of...?

"I'm particularly fascinated with a game on Vestal called 'Twister'. Do you have it on this planet, too?" Mira asked.

"We do!"responded Marucho. "I agree, it's pretty fun!"

"Shun, truth or dare?" Mira asked.

"Dare." Shun sighed. With the group he had, it would either be dirty or boring, neither of which he wanted.

"I dare you to drink coke out of Dan's bellybutton!" Mira thought carefully before her dare, and she was pretty sure she'd nailed it.

"Hmph... Alright." Shun had underestimated some of his friends. He had to admit, Mira's dare was neither sexual nor boring!

Julie lied down on her back at Mira's command and Mira poured some coke into her bellybutton. Shun bent down and sucked as much of the drink as he could.

"There. Hm... Marucho, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" said Marucho.

"If you had to pick, who do you like more? Elfin or Preyas?" the ninja questioned his smaller friend.

"I love them both equally, but my bond is stronger with Preyad because I've known him longer!" smiled Marucho.

"Since everyone's done one truth and one dare, let's think of something else to do!" Julie suggested. The whole group agreed and began debating ideas.


End file.
